Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inclining molten metal charging apparatus for forced cooling casting which uses chillers as forced cooling means for promoting directive solidification of castings, and moreover uses a tubular member as the forced cooling means when a through-hole(s) to be used for fastening a resulting casting by a bolt or the like is formed by internally chilling the tubular member in the casting.